User blog:MusicManiac/We Can't Stop: Degrassi Takes The South (2/3)
Promo Maya is still being stalked by an unknown person, but is she making the right decisions? Also Matt is still heading to Nashville with Ellie, Clare and Eli, but the trip takes an unexpected turn. Plot 1: Maya (Maya wakes up) Maya: What time is it? Zoe: It is 8:24. Now please shut up. Maya: Oh no! We have to be in the bus in 6 minutes to go to Disney World. Zoe: Oh no, then I will miss the fun rides. That would be terrible (In sarcastic voice) (Suddenly her phone rings again) Maya: I will ask one last time, Who the hell is this? Unknown: This is Jim. Maya: Why do you have to keep calling me? Jim: Becasue I love you. I know everything about you. Maya: What? Zoe: I would care, but that would mean liking you. (She walks off) Jim: I know all about Campbell. How devastating that was. And that your sister was addicted to drugs. Maya: Can you just lay off. Jim: I want to see you in real life. Mr. Armstrong in a REALLY loud voice: MAYA ARE YOU COMING TO DISNEY WORLD? Maya: I am leaving. Jim: I am in Orlando. Maya: Stop! Jim: See you in Disney World sweetie. (Jim hangs up) Maya: What the hell. Plot 2: Matt (Meanwhile Matt, Ellie, Eli and Clare are still driving to Nashville, Tennessee) Eli: I am so tired right now. Ellie: I could use some food right now. I am really tired. Matt: Guys lets pull through, it will be ok, we are almost in Tennessee Eli: How do you know that? Matt: I used to live here. 8 Years! Clare: Wow (Ellie's phone rings. She picks up.) Ellie: Hello? Mr. Simpson: Where were you today? I heard some students saying you went into a car? What are you 5? You can't skip class, you are a teacher now. Ellie: I know sorry, I won't do it next time. Mr. Simpson: Come back prepared next time, OK? Ellie: Ok! (She hangs up) Eli: I hope you know you aren't supposed to use a phone while driving. Ellie: I know, look there are the Nashville lights! Matt: Actually that is Clarksville, Nashville is still an hour and a half away. Clare: You know too much about this. Plot 1: Maya (The bus arrives at Disney World) Mr. Armstrong: Ok everyone, please step out of the bus and I will give you your ticket to access the park. Maya: Tristan, aren't you excited Tristan: What of that creep is inside the park waiting to rape you, or give me a fedora? Ugh, a nightmare. Maya: You are stressing way too much. (They walk into the park) Winston: Isn't it lovely? Zoe: Yeah. Greeat. Maya: Zoe, lay off. Winston: Yeah, hang on I see Nicole (TheDegrassiDiaries). Maya: Well then. Tristan: Oh, there is Miles! Maya: You know that is never going to happen in a lifetime right? Tristan: Bye! Maya: No, don't leave me alone. (Maya sees Zoe walking towards Mount Everest) Maya: Might as well try to make an enemy a friend Plot 2: Matt (1 hour later) Clare: Ugh, is this over yet? Matt: We booked 2 hotel rooms close to the concert hall. Ellie: Wait. Matt: One for the boys, the other for the girls. Ellie: Good, nothing against you Matt. Matt: No offense taken. Clare: There! The lights of Nashville! Ellie: Oh, I got a text. Eli: Ellie, don't. Adam died becasue of it. Ellie: Fine. Matt: Well then. (They pull up at the hotel.) Eli: Finally some rest. Ellie: Thank god. Plot 3: Sally (Sally is walking in the halls) Sally: CONNOR! Connor: Huh? Sally: We are not done here. Connor: What did I do, you said I eat asperigus Sally: Well sorry. Jenna: Sally don't you think you are getting kind of worked up about this. Sally: Well you aren't really helping are you? (She walks off) Jenna: Someone is at her time of the month. Plot 1: Maya (Maya is walking towards Zoe) Maya: Zoe! Nicole: Huh? Maya: Oh, it's you. Nicole: Oh, hey Maya! Maya: Um, can you help me? Nicole: What can I do you for? Maya: Well, I have an online predator who is stalking me and saying he is coming here. Nicole: Ooh, that is a problem. Maya: So, can I walk with you. Nicole: Sure. (They start walking) Maya: I'm glad you are here. I need someone. Plot 2: Matt (They wake up the next morning) Matt: Rise and shine! Eli: What time is it? Matt: Like 10:30, breakfast ends n 30 minutes, the girls are already downstairs! Eli: I am coming! Matt: Ok! (Matt leaves and walks downstairs, and sits with Ellie and Clare) Clare: Hi! Ellie: Hey Matt: So, did you spare a pancake for me? Ellie: Um, no there isn't any maple syrup so I didn't even bother getting any. (They laugh. Eli comes) Eli: Hey guys Matt: I see hashbrowns, I am gone! (He walks off) Eli: So. Ellie: Well, are you guys excited for Miley? Clare: Yes! We Can't Stop is a great song! (Matt comes back with a plate full of hashbrowns) Eli: Is that not a bit much? Matt: Not really! Ellie: I can't wait! Plot 3: (Sally walks up to Jenna) Jenna: Oh. Sally: Look, can we talk? Jenna: Sure, Connor isn't here, so talk away! Sally: Look I am sorry for being angry, he called me little and that really annoyed me. Jenna: I know, I am sorry, but you can't tell him to eat aspergers. Sally: Ok, that may have been stupid. Jenna: It is ok. Don;t worry! Plot 1: (Maya takes a wrong turn and has lost Nicole) Maya: Oh no. (She decides to go to the ice cream parlor that she finds in the park) Maya: Um, 1 chocolate scoop in a small cone please. Vender: Coming right up! (After a little while she recieves her ice cream and pays) Maya: Thank you. (She continues to walk) (Suddenly she is tapped on the back) Maya: Who is that? Jim: Maya? To be contined 'Trivia' This episode is crossovered with TheDegrassiDiaries fanfiction starring Nicole Woods. Category:Blog posts